


Deep In Donnie’s Dreams...

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtles (2012)
Genre: Fluff to depression to fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon for Donnie’s to fall asleep in his lab- but this time was...different.





	Deep In Donnie’s Dreams...

Deep in Donnie’s Dreams…

Raph POV

It wasn’t uncommon for Donnie to fall asleep while he was working...But this time was different. When I peeked through the Lab door as the Lair was quieting down for the daytime, he was (once again) dozing off. His goggles were askew and his face was laid against his keyboard while his arms were slung over part of his face. Multiple empty and stained mugs were scattered on his desk as were half-eaten plates of food. As I dared to come closer he stirred slightly and I froze, not wanting to wake up. Aw what the heck, I’ll just leave. It’s too crowded and nerdy in here for me anyway.

“Please…help…” he groaned. “They won’t…I can’t...no…” I stopped where I was and listened for more, but he was silent again. I crept out of the room and closed the door. I didn’t know what else to do. 

Donnie POV  
I don’t really know why I don’t sleep that much outside of my Lab. My brothers had tried to get me out of it time and time again, but nothing worked. However, this was the only space I COULD sleep, so they decided to just leave me be. Usually I would sleep in shifts- 2 or 3 hours at a time and then up for about 8 or 9. It was a hectic schedule, but I’m still alive, right?  
Sometimes my dreams were amazing! Like the time where I won the Nobel Peace Prize for creating a watch that could turn us human and the people of the world finally accepted us. Other times they were… different. Sometimes they were horrible nightmares, the sick and twisted remains of our past battles, our scars, our very probable slight PTSD.

Tonight was the worst yet.

I don’t remember when I fell asleep, but it must’ve been very quickly. It wasn’t scary at first. The beginning was fine- it was a normal day for us- pizza, video games, training, patrol, sleep (for some of us), repeat. Not as bad as it sounds, actually. Then it took a turn.  
We were in the middle of saving a woman from a mugger, when everything froze. Like, EVERYTHING literally just stopped. Except me. As I looked around, everything came back to life. Brushing it off because I had other things to do, I whacked the mugger with my bo staff... only to have it swing right through him! When I turned back around, everyone was laying on the ground, moaning and clutching wounds.  
“Don...nie,” Leo groaned as he lay under the lifeless mugged woman (not like that come on guys get your minds out of the gutter)with a knife in his chest buried up the hilt (idk how it got there just roll with it), “help me.” He reaches out to me and as he does, I see his eyes turn completely black and he starts to turn to stone. I start to run to him as I fling my staff away but I never reach him. He keeps getting farther away as I get closer.  
“Help me D!” Mikey screams from across the alleyway, and my eyes snap to him. The blood. There’s so much of it. Everything from his waist down is trapped under a slab of rock. Where the heck did that come from?! His eyes slip shut and his head slaps against the pavement as he faints- probably from shock. His mask starts disintegrating from the tails all the way to his baby blues, then his head starts to go. My body seems to be paralyzed as I take it in.  
And then I hear it. I hear the most bloodcurdling scream you can think of. Raphael. Where is he?! My eyes scan around frantically as I search for him and I see him. His mask is torn and fluttering in his clutched hand. I follow his hand up to his arm and then his plastron… where his other hand is clutched to his chest. I shoot over to him, my legs working again, and his head slowly revolves to look at me. But when he makes unseeing eye contact with me, his eyes aren’t his normal bright acid green- they’re scarlet.  
“What happened to you?!” I don’t even recognize my own voice. “They… gun… to you. Wouldn’t… let… hurt you.” He mumbled as his breaths got shallower and quicker. “No!” I yelled as I realized what was happening. “I can help you! Just- just hang on!” As I looked around, I knew there was only one thing left I could do.  
“Please! Anybody help! I can’t let them die! I- I won’t let them! Please no…” Tears filled my eyes as I gripped Raph’s mask and slipped it over his eyes. One last honor for the bravest ninja I know- or, I knew. I sobbed until my eyes felt raw and then realized that I was once again alone… but then I heard a small voice and thought “Maybe not?”  
As I glanced around, all of my brothers stood in front of me, looking like they had when I saw them a minute ago, but they weren’t whole. Mikey’s legs were gone, Raph’s chest had a huge hole in it, and Leo’s arms were missing. Each of their faces was a mask of anger, and that terrified me. I was used to seeing Raph like this, and sometimes even Leo, but never Mikey. He scared me the most with his scowl and empty eyes. “This is all your fault!” They all yelled at me in unison. “You could’ve done something to help us, but you did NOTHING!!” They advanced on me in a circle and kept chanting “Nothing!!” over and over again until I fell face first against the pavement and felt nothing.  
Leo POV

Raph had come and gotten me when he heard D sleep talking and so we went to check it out. When we got there, he was twitching all over his body. I strode over to him and shook his shoulders a little bit. “Donnie.” Nothing. “Donnie!” Still nothing but an eye twitch. “DONNIE!!” He shoved me back with his desk chair before grabbing his bo and advancing towards me as if I was an enemy. I noticed that his eyes were still shut, but he still seemed aware of everything around him.  
“Raph! Grab him!” I yelled as he swung at me with his staff, but before he could grab him, Donnie froze in place. Slowly he brought his staff down and fell to his knees. Raph then wrapped his arms around him so he couldn’t escape and Donnie tried to wiggle free but couldn’t. I mean neither can I, and Donnie was always taller than me (He insisted he wasn’t thin, but svelte!). Don hung his head and I stepped closer. Slowly a single tear started to drip, drip, drip. Down his face it went. More followed and soon his mask was soaked.  
“Dudes? What’s going on?” Mikey asked hoarsely from the door of the Lab as he rubbed his eyes and blinked. “Why is Raph hugging D like that?” Raph let go and Donnie fell to the floor and landed on his forearms.  
“D?” Mikey whispered as we all approached the unmoving purple turtle. Slowly, ever so slowly, those cinnamon eyes opened and blinked once, twice, before his head came up and looked around.  
“G-Guys?” He hesitantly whispered, like he was afraid we would shatter if he was any louder. “Hey Don. It’s us.” I answered as I sat down gently next to him, Raph and Mikey following my example. He suddenly embraced us in a huge hug and was crying down my shoulder.  
“I- I was afraid th-that you h-hated m-me.” He stuttered out in between sobs. “We could never hate you!” Mikey told him, with a look of horror on his face. “Right. We’ll always love ya nerd.” Raph said with a smirk. “None of us would ever do that.” I looked at him with a smile and saw that he had really needed to hear that. Donnie smiled back shakily and wiped his eyes. “Th-that was a little em-embarrassing.” He chuckled a little.  
“Hey dudes!” Mikey exclaimed. “You know what we should do?!” But of course he didn’t wait for us to guess. “Sleepover in D’s room!!” Donnie stiffened at the mention of his room, but relaxed when he looked around at us. Mikey looked to him in expectation and pleaded with his Puppy Dog eyes. “...Sure.” Donnie finally agreed.  
“Yessss!!!” Mikey pumped his fist in the air. “I’ll get the fort stuff and you guys grab the grub!” He bounced out of the room and Raph followed with an eye roll and his ever-present trademark smirk. I hugged D one more time and we got up and went to enjoy some much needed brother time.  
The End  
(Yes I know weird ending but ROLL WITH IT OK)


End file.
